


Closer to You

by chanse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanse/pseuds/chanse
Summary: Just some domestic fluff based on the Closer to You MV.





	Closer to You

It's not the most romantic thing ever but Sehun's gotten used to the sweet synthetic scent of hairspray in his nose at all times. Can't be helped when Chanyeol's long body is sleepsoft besides him, blonde head resting on his shoulder.

The American staff think they're cute. Angie actually buys them street food and Sehun goes to town on all of it, even accepting Chanyeol's offers to feed him. Sometimes he gets antsy and crabby, and Chanyeol backs off then, knowing when Sehun is going to bite his head off.

It seems like Chanyeol still hasn't recovered fully from his seasickness yesterday. And though he's recovered from his vocal nodules surgery, he's still peaky at times, not as cheery as Sehun's used to him being. It makes Sehun soft though he'd never tell Chanyeol that.

Chanyeol's soft when he's sick. His nose and cheeks get red, he whines a lot more and Sehun gets a whole sleepy, sweet and pliant 6 foot plus man in his lap, needy for affection.

Sehun pauses his texting with Suke who's spamming him with food pics when Chanyeol stirs again, grumbles softly then cozies up to Sehun again. 

"Back yet?" 

"Five more minutes," Sehun says shortly. "Sleep."

"Mm." Chanyeol nuzzles his jawline. "Pet my hair, Sehunnie. Be nice to me." 

"Always nice to you," Sehun replies, amused. Eight years of dating this man and he still acts like they're in the honeymoon phase of it all.

"Yoora noona called me earlier," Sehun adds, after he's got Chanyeol sleepy again with a few minutes of head petting. "She said she needs to talk to you too." 

"Bout what? Her fucking job again? Tell her to quit."

"I told her that," Sehun says and gently tugs on one of

Chanyeol's ears. "But you also need to tell her." 

Chanyeol is smiling. His sister and mother have given up on him and bug Sehun instead for updates. Sehun usually would complain but since they exchanged promise rings last year, he's been much more proactive with Chanyeol's family. 

It's hard being gay. It's hard being gay and in love for as long as they have. They both never needed the grand gestures but sometimes when Sehun's hands rove over the soft expanse of Chanyeol's back in a hotel bed, he fantasizes about a cishet wedding.

When Yoora got married, they'd both thrown themselves into the planning, reluctant to think about how they couldn't even dance together at her reception.

"Hm? Yes, I will." 

Sehun shakes out of his reverie to find Chanyeol is looking up at him, sleepy and yet alert. There's affection in his eyes.

"What?" 

"You just said," Chanyeol murmurs, mirth dancing in his eyes. "Let's get married." 

Oh. He said that out loud. 

"Well," Sehun says, attempting to keep his tone level. "Obviously, it's unnecessary."

"Yeah, obviously it's unnecessary," Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes. "I've had eight years to accept the fact that it's going to be complicated, Sehunnie. Doesn't stop me from being a romantic, does it? Or you."

Sehun hates that he blushes easily. "Please," he says, coughing out loud. "Nobody can be as cheesy as you." 

It's such a big lie and they both know it. Chanyeol's not the one who suggested the promise rings. Or the scores of matching outfits and jewelry. Or the one who organized a romantic getaway to Kyoto in 2016 when Chanyeol fell into the worst depression funk he'd ever had in his life.

"Let's do it then," Sehun says quietly, intertwining their fingers. "After we enlist." He hates how vulnerable he feels but he has to say it. They've fought too much for him to waste a second more being upset and hurt because they were both being stupid men.

"I can't wait any longer." 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Sehun realizes with a pang how true it is. They really have been waiting far too long. Longer than it's fair. Longer than any straight couple would have to.

"After we enlist, sweetheart," Chanyeol reminds him gently. 

Sehun closes his eyes. Two years of torture pretending to be straight. Two years of cut off communication from his love as their country continues to stay in war, stuck under American military occupation.

But Chanyeol's fingers tighten around his, holding Sehun's psyche and keeping him from almost suicidal thoughts. 

"Remember what I said," Chanyeol says softly. 

Sehun closes his eyes, buries his nose in Chanyeol's hair. 

"We're always with each other."

"That's right," Chanyeol murmurs. 

Back in his hotel room, Sehun collapses in bed. He waits in silence, for the soft noise of the door reader accepting the extra key card he gave Chanyeol and the click open as his lover lets himself in.

These beds are too big for just one person. Sehun is not a small person. Neither is Chanyeol. Together under the sheets, the bed feels less like an alien and more like home.

They don't spoon. They used to but nowadays they're both more bone-achey and it's easier to lie on their backs, holding hands instead and talking about whatever till one of them inevitably passes out.

"Sleep," Chanyeol says. "I'm here." 

And with that, Sehun falls under, safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Well, maybe. If anyone remembers me. Deleting all your chanhun fic in a panic attack because you don't think you're a good enough writer .... sure took a toll on me and so did real life. Anyway, I'm now at @comradejimin on Twitter. If you wanna say hi or keep up with me, feel free!


End file.
